


Социальный активизм и памперсы

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Написано на заявку.





	Социальный активизм и памперсы

В общем, легко не бывает никому. И никогда. История человечества полна боли и страданий. Люди рождаются в муках и в муках влачат существование вплоть до мучительной смерти.  
А Тони Старк обрюхатил Стива Роджерса. Сделал ему ребенка, в смысле.  
Они оба мужчины. Это ведь невозможно.  
Жизнь — боль.   
Тони надеется, может, его хоть под трибунал отдадут. Или Фьюри подпишет тайный приказ прикончить его во сне. Хотя нет, Фьюри — чувак древний, взгляды его на семью традиционны, как дерьмо мамонта, а у ребенка должен быть отец. Даже если ещё один у него уже есть.  
Кто же знал, что сыворотка суперсолдата… настолько сыворотка.  
Но хуже всего даже не то, что "счастливого папашу" спешат поздравить (и не по одному разу) все, кому только не лень.   
И даже не то, что Клинт подарил упаковку памперсов и слюнявчик.  
И не то, что пару недель Стива выворачивало над унитазом (каждый раз почему-то ровно с шести до шести пятнадцати утра). В целом-то Роджерс отделался легким испугом — по-прежнему не отказывает себе в утренних пробежках и колотит боксерские груши с пугающим энтузиазмом.  
Вот что плохо: резко повысилась социальная активность Роджерса.  
Резко и категорически.

***  
Наташа Романов велела Стиву срочно требовать брака, чтобы при разводе оттяпать у Старка две трети имущества.   
Стив возмутился: почему это две трети? Наташа объяснила: треть бывшему супругу и треть ребенку.  
Тони возмутился: почему это они обязательно должны развестись? Наташа тогда пугающим, крокодильнейшим образом улыбнулась и уточнила: "То есть по поводу необходимости свадьбы возражений нет? Так я покупаю платье из новенького у Баленсиага?"   
А, и насчёт развода: Тони когда в последний раз про себя в газете читал? Обычно он читает довольно часто, это верно. Теперь, правда, чаще на страницах газет появляется Роджерс. А еще в ток-шоу, блогах, на радио и пресс-конференциях.  
Он борется за права меньшинств. Отстаивает необходимость финансирования программ по защите вымирающих речных дельфинов. Мечтает о клонировании вымерших карликовых слонов. Недавно раздавал бесплатные презервативы проституткам Нью-Йорка. Стоял с транспарантом в поддержку безотходных производств...  
Тони тихонько спросил у Роджерсова доктора, когда этот кромешный ужас закончится. Тот пожала плечами — обычно беременность длится девять месяцев. После начинается другой ужас, ещё более кромешный.  
Просто Роджерсу запретили активное участие в миссиях.  
С пузом не сильно-то попрыгаешь. И щитом его уже не прикроешь...

***  
Хотя есть и положительные стороны. Сторона. Одна, но зато какая.  
Секс.  
Секс не только разрешен, он безумен и прекрасен. На любой поверхности и в любое время суток. Иногда Тони… э… почти умирает от нежности.

***  
Утром этого дня Роджерса, конечно, нет в постели — что привычно. Тони всегда спит чуть не до полудня, а Роджерс что птичка — просыпается с первыми лучами.  
Тони зевает, потягивается и идёт на кухню за кофе.  
Там всё то же: Бартон дразнит Романов, Романов делает вид, что не обращает внимания и будто бы читает газету, а Беннер пьёт свой чай с цветками жасмина и косплеит далай-ламу.   
— Эй, — интересуется Клинт, — а где же наша мамочка? В это время он вроде бы уже возвращается с пробежки.  
Тони, который ещё не вполне проснулся, сперва лихорадочно соображает. Может, думает, объявить в розыск.  
Потом вспоминает:  
— Сегодня у городской ратуши демонстрация в защиту беременных от дискриминации на рабочих местах.   
— А, — кивает Наташа, — Роджерс её, значит, возглавил.  
Все переваривают эту мысль. Мысль переваривается с трудом.  
— Он делает что может, — в конце концов говорит Тони. — Он ведь создан для борьбы. Спаситель слабых и угнетенных. Вся эта фигня.  
Ну, может, не фигня. Может, миру нужен беременный Капитан Америка.  
Тони пьёт кофе и считает дни.


End file.
